


Come Home little Birdy...! (PewDieCry)

by Pop_tart_GGZ_97



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: Boy x boy, Break Up, Drugging, Gen, M/M, Other, PewdieCry - Freeform, Torture, Yaoi, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pop_tart_GGZ_97/pseuds/Pop_tart_GGZ_97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intro:<br/>PewDiePie and CutiePie broke up (No... not for reals!!!!) and suddenly an endless seeming storm comes up, a little Humrid (explained in 1. Chapter!) named Cryaotic broke his wing and needs to stay at Felix's place to get strong enough to fight off the evil Pshyclon, to get peace in his land, though it will cause a terrible fate between him and PewDie which he wouldn't have expected to happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Storm and a broken Wing...

It was a stormy, cloudy and rainy day over the Sweden's house called Felix. The famous YouTuber, Felix, a. k. a. PewDiePie, was starring out of his window, watching the for now at least 2 days on going storm in his warm, cozy room of his place called... home. He sighed, this god damn storm started at the day Marzia broke up with him, like his mood would cause this weather, he got up and sat down in front of his computer, checking on tweets during editing some of his videos he recorded earlier when happier days were at. PewDie took a sip of his hot chocolate and rubbed his eyes, he hasn't slept quite well lately, the storm's loud noises didn't allow him that much sleep and the thoughts about Marzia being gone didn't help much either.

Tap, tap...

PewDie: *sighs* I think it has to be this way... *starring at his monitor* maybe... I should pause or stop my YouTube business for a little while...?

Tap, Tap, TAP!

PewDie: *spaced out, murmuring things under his breath* pausing would be better, maybe I'll be finding some good and happy days where I could record some video games...?

TAP, TAP, TAP!

???: Hey! Are you deaf?! *pounding frustrated at window*

The Swedish man snapped out of his thoughts and looked around, till his glance landed on the windowsill where a little human-like figure with huge, pearl white wings stood and kept pounding at the glass of the windowpane. The little figure wore a green hoodie, a white mask with a pokerface on it, blue jeans and gray sneakers. Felix was surprised, confused, even shocked. He never saw such a tiny human - if it even WAS a tiny human – before!

???: Are you blind too??? C'mon, friend... please let me in... I'm soaking, freezing and about to catch a cold out here...! *pouting a bit, with puppy eyes* PewDie was a bit lost but opened the window and took the small figure in, then he closed the window again and turned to the small figure, looking- no better starring at the little guy he just took in!

PewDie: Uhm... I hope you don't mind me asking but... Who and most importantly WHAT are you??? *tilting head in confusion*

Cryaotic: The name's Cryaotic, friend! I'm a Humrid [Humrid = Mix of Human and Bird, Yes... I just made that up! Don't Google that stuff! XD] What's your name?

PewDie: H-H-H-H- … oh what's the use... *sad sigh* … My name's Felix, but you can also call me PewDiePie, PewDie or Pewds.

Cryaotic: Nice to meet you, Pewds. *smiles, then sneezes and shivers*

PewDie: *gets a tissue and hands it over to Cryaotic* Here... use this to dry yourself.

Cryaotic: Thx! *smiles and takes tissue, drying himself*

PewDie:Tell me... how did such a little guy like you ended up in such a big storm? *tilts head, starts to get curious*

Cryaotic: Well... I'm used to be a bit taller than you in my world but... I got banished from my world, thx to some mean people... *sits down on Felix's index finger, looking down sadly*

PewDie: Banished? By who? *confused, yet curious*

Cryaotic: … a bad person... called... Pshyclon, he possessed the king, my father, of our land and forced him to banish me, the prince, out of our land... once you're banished... you can never return...

PewDie: What?! That's mean and unfair! It was Pshyclon! Not your father who banished you! So it's false and doesn't count! Right??? *looking in disbelief at Cryaotic*

Cryaotic: And if so... I'm too weak to fight him! All this flying through this storm has cost me lots of strength and... *sigh* … M-My left wing's... Kiiindaaaaa... f*cked...

PewDie: You broke your left wing?

Cryaotic: Yup... I hit a damn branch from a tree and just managed to land at your windowsill...

PewDie: *sigh* well... if I would bring you to a doctor they only put you into a lab to run tests with you so... I think I'll treat that wing of yours by myself.

Cryaotic: Wha-?! Lab?! *worried expression*

PewDie: Humrids aren't flying around here, duh! They'll be thinking you're some kind of mutant or stuff like that!

Cryaotic: Well, like I have any other choice, besides the storm seems to go on forever... *sigh*

PewDie: *smiles* Don't worry, Bro! I'm a bit lonely anyway so it's nice for myself to have some company. You can drink some of my hot chocolate to warm yourself some more up if you want, I'll get the things I need to make a splint for your wing!

Felix got up, sat Cry down next to his cup of hot chocolate and left the room, searching for material to make a splint for Cry's broken wing. Cry sighed and starred out of the window for a few secs, then decided to take some sips from the hot chocolate. He made sure he wouldn't fall into the hot, sweet, tongue burning liquid that was in the cup. Soon he eventually felt warm after a few sips and sat down, waiting for his savior to return. PewDie returned and start to make a splint for Cry's wing.

Cryaotic: How long does a wing usually needs to heal?

PewDie: Well... uh... *unsure* I have no clue... but you should be fine when you feel like your wing is good.

Cryaotic: *sigh* K, thanks, friend. *slightly smiles*

PewDie: No problem. *smiles* 

Cryaotic: Why were you earlier stopping something... you know the “H-H-H-H-H... oh what's the use” thingy... *tilts head*

PewDie: Oh that? Uhm... well That's the way I always say Hi when I start a new video... *plays start of a random video* see?

Cryaotic: Why did you stop that? *confused* 

PewDie: well... *sigh* There was once that girl... we were so happy together as a couple but... she broke up with me because of some things... I'm used to be cheery but... I guess she took my happiness with her when she left... that's why I stopped that way of saying Hi... because I feel too numb to act... Happy... *staring out of window, a tear running down his cheek*

Cryaotic: *frowns* she left you for another man... right...?

PewDie: How do you-?

Cryaotic: *sits down and sighs* I know that feeling... I had once a girlfriend myself but she broke up with me for another man as well... she came back to me after a month, but I said “No... you only play once with my feelings, not twice...” *looking down* don't worry, you'll find the right one, if you follow your heart. *smiles softly at Felix* 

PewDie: *looks at Cry* you sure...?

Cryaotic: *nods and smiles* 100% sure.

PewDie smiled and drank some more of his hot chocolate, he left a rest for Cry, pouring it in a tiny cup and placed it next to Cry. He watched Cry drinking the rest of the hot chocolate he left for him and smiled, so small and such a fighter... he thought. When Cry finished he picked him carefully up and carried him to a birdcage he had prepared with bread, water and a comfy small pillow with a yellow blanket to sleep on. He placed Cry in the cage and explained him the lock, so Cry could open the cage whenever he wants.

Cryaotic: Why do you prepared a cage for me in the first place?

PewDie: I've got a curious pug named Maya, she's nice but I don't want her to chase you playfully around, only because of your wing...

Cryaotic: Oh... Okay, thanks. smiles happily, flops on pillow so soft! And this blanket is yellow! So cool! *grinning while snuggling into blanket* PewDie chuckled and went to bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felix got up early this morning, making pancakes for breakfast. He came with a plate of pancakes back in his room where Cryaotic was waiting in his cage. A smile spread on Felix's face as he saw Cryaotic smiling and waving at him, signaling that he was obviously waiting.

PewDie: Sorry, I forgot to prepare something so you can leave the cage... *holding hand out for Cry to get on*

Cryaotic: *gets on Pewds' hand and smiles* It's okay, Pewds, you can still add that today.

PewDie: right, but for now, breakfast! *grins happily*

Cryaotic: Awesome! What's for breakfast???

PewDie: Pancakes! I tried something new, I mixed some Nutella under the pancake mixture!

Cryaotic: Nutäälllaah?

PewDie: chuckles no, no, no... Nuuuuu

Cryaotic: Nuuuu?

PewDie: Tell....

Cryaotic: Tell?

PewDie: Aaaa!

Cryaotic: Aaaa? Nuuuutellaaaa?

PewDie: *nods and smiles* you got it.

Cryaotic: Nutella! *smiling happily*

PewDie smiled and chuckled at his new friend and set the plate down next to his computer, cutting tiny pieces from it for Cry. He watched Cryaotic squealing at the new taste the Nutella caused for the pancakes while he ate some pancakes for himself, he had to admit, it sure tasted far sweeter and more yummy than usual pancakes he made.

Cryaotic: Can we have Nutella pancakes for lunch and dinner as well??? Pleeeaaaaseeee??? *making puppy eyes*

PewDie: chuckles sorry, but no is the answer. It's not healthy to eat always the same things, especially Nutella.

Cryaotic: What??? Nawww.... fine... *eating, a bit upset*

PewDie: Hey, that doesn't mean I won't make these anymore.

Cryaotic: *smiles* Yaaayyyy! *fistpumps*


	2. Treatment of an broken Wing.

After breakfast, PewDie showed Cryaotic around his house and also introduced his new friend to Puga-chan. The pug was sniffing at Cry curiously, Felix kept an eye on both of them to make sure that his pug, Maya, wouldn't do something that might could hurt Cry physically on accident. Luckily it only ended up that Cry way soaked wet, thx to Maya licking him. Pewds laughed at Cry who was pouting at him while being still licked by Maya. When Maya FINALLY stopped she jumped on Felix's bed and started to take a nap. Cry got on Pewds' hand, who lifted him up, so they would look at each other face to face.

Cryaotic: You don't have... I dunno... other clothing so I don't have to smell the whole time like dog food? *chuckles*

PewDie: You can be glad that I bought some clothes, while you were still asleep for you. Uh... I can just hope they fit... you know... I had to buy for dolls clothing... *chuckles nervously* 

Cryaotic: As long as they aren't THAT ridiculous I'll be fine.

PewDie: Okay then. *smiles* 

Cryaotic: Can you bring me over to these clothes? I would like to change now... after that dog drool shower. *chuckles softly* 

PewDie: Of course! *brings Cry over to the clothes he bought* When you're finished I'll take your old clothes and wash them, kay?

Cryaotic: Kay. *smiles*

Felix left the room, so Cry could change into some clothes, they were a tiny bit too big for him, but it was better than nothing. When Cry finished he gave PewDie the signal to come back in. The with pug drool soaked clothes got picked up by the Swedish man and taken away, Cry was left in the room during the dirty clothes being cleaned and he began to walk and look around a bit. Cry stumbled over a cord from one of Pewds' controllers, yet broke the fall with his hands and his eyes met a picture of a woman, which was framed.

Cryaotic: *mutters under his breath to himself* Must be his ex-girlfriend...? *tilts head in a thinking way* hmm... would it be wise to ask him about this...? Why would he keep a picture of his ex-girlfriend after all...? … maybe he still loves her... poor guy. *frowns in a sad way*

Cry continued looking around, he didn't got a chance lately, but before he could look around some more, his savior returned from washing his clothes.

PewDie: I'm back, Bro. *smiling*

Cryaotic: Sup, Pewds? *smiling behind mask*

PewDie: Just finished washing your clothes, duh. *chuckles* Now they only gotta dry.

Cryaotic: Thanks man! BTW... if your girlfriend broke up with you... why do you have a picture of her still framed in...? *tilts head* I mean... she broke your heart...

PewDie: *sighs and places Cry's washed clothes on heating, so they can dry* Some people are heartbroken... yet they can't get rid of the things which the ones who hurt them most left... you understand what I mean...? One sided love...

Cryaotic: *nods* K, I understand now. Sorry for asking... sometimes I don't think before speaking.

PewDie: It's okay. *lightly smiling* You know what...? I should get rid of it... I will never feel better if I always see her face as a picture in frames... *takes picture out of frames and throws it in trash can* 

Cryaotic: *smiles lightly behind mask* That's the spirit.

PewDie checked on Cry's wing and put some cream, he bought, on it carefully. After the cream has been placed on the wing he carefully bandages it once more and attached the splint to the wing once more. Cry smiled, his wing didn't hurt, thx to the cream which healed, yet numbed the hurting wing. Felix played with Cry games, but always made sure it were games where Cry wouldn't need his wing or has to do hard work to himself. Pewds couldn't explain it to himself but... although Cry was only as tall as Stephano in his statue version, he still played video games somehow better than him! Soon comments such as “No fair!” , “Cheater!” or “WHY?!” came out of Felix's mouth, which was quite amusing for Cry. After some hours it got quite late and Cry and Pewds both got tired of playing video games, Felix picked Cry up and headed downstairs to the living room, sitting down on the couch, having Cry on his shoulder.

Cryaotic: What do we do now...?

PewDie: There's that one horror movie, which I wanted to watch lately, but never dared to watch alone... *chuckles nervously* soooo... I thought... we could watch it... together maybe?

Cryaotic: Sure! I don't know what horror movies are, but oh well! Let's do it! *grinning behind mask happily, not knowing what awaits him*

The movie starts and the two new besties watch it, whenever Felix whimpered, Cry covered his ears and whenever Cry whimpered Felix assured him that everything's fine. When the movie finally ended, PewDie laid down on the couch, having Cry sitting on his chest. They decided to watch another movie, yet it wasn't a horror movie. It was an anime movie, Cry didn't knew what an anime was, so Felix explained it to him and also told him the difference between animes and cartoons. Once more they watched a movie.

Cryaotic: Does the people, who make cartoons, aren't as much skilled in drawing as Japanese people or did I got that in my opinion now wrong...? *looks at Felix and chuckles quietly*

PewDie: *asleep, quietly snoring* ...zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...

Cryaotic: Goof... *chuckles some more and sighs happily*

Cry continued watching the movie and eventually nodded off to sleep as well.

~Next morning~

Felix woke up, a bit groggy and looks around, noticing the TV is still turned on, then he checked where Cry was and found him asleep and curled up to a ball on his chest, being covered by one of PewDie's hands, which obviously got used as a blanket for him. He smiles at his little friend and carefully picked him up, not trying to wake him. Somehow Felix managed to tuck Cry in in his bed in the small golden bird cage and left to make scrambled eggs for breakfast. Cry woke up eventually and began to stretch his sleepy body to wake up a bit faster, he got up, yawned sleepily and figured out that he was no longer in the living room and back in his cage, he unlocked it and used the way Felix made him to get out of it. Cryaotic managed to get downstairs and into the kitchen and climbed somehow up the counter, sitting on it and watching Felix cooking.

Cryaotic: Sssssssssup? *letting the P pop* 

PewDie: *jumps* Oh gahd... I didn't noticed you! You almost gave me an heart attack! *chuckles*

Cryaotic: *chuckles* Sorry, friend. *smiling*

PewDie: It's okay, Bro! I'm making scrambled eggs for breakfast.

Cryaotic: Cool! I know what that is!

PewDie: you do???

Cryaotic: nods Yeah!

PewDie: Looks like some food types aren't different then.

Cryaotic: Seems so!

They both ate breakfast, Cry had some of it in his face and Felix chuckled, getting a napkin and carefully pokes his finger in Cry's face, cleaning it up. Cry pouted at Pewds playfully.

Cryaotic: You know I can clean my face on my own, righty?

PewDie: I know but I wanted to tease you~

Cryaotic: Well mission accomplished... *laughing*

PewDie: laughing You goof.

Cryaotic: I'm not the one who felt asleep during the movie last night!

PewDie: You did eventually!

Cryaotic: Cuz I wasn't able to wake you up! So I decided to sleep too!

PewDie: Fine you win... I'm the goof! *laughing* 

Cryaotic: *laughing* I knew it! I knew it all along!

PewDie: *cleaning dishes* You take a bath today... Okay? Your clothes I washed should be dried by now, so yeah, you can change back into them then.

Cryaotic: What if I dun wanna wash myself??? *smirks behind mask*

PewDie: Then I take your clothes off of your body and bath you... *smirks at Cry*

Cryaotic: *blushes behind mask* Okay Okay!!! I go and take a bath on my own! Just don't do the second option!!! *waves hands in air in a pleading way* 

PewDie: Good! *done doing dishes, gets a bowl, fills in it warm water and adds some soap in it, places Cry and bowl of warm water in the bath room, cut a tiny piece of soap from the soap of the faucet and hands it to Cry* Now... I leave and return in around 45 mins... when I arrive I expect you to be clean, soaked and warped up in a towel so I know you really took a bath.

Cryaotic: Yeah mom... *pouting behind mask*

PewDie: *left room and Cry's dried clothes*

Cry took a bath, he cleaned himself and relaxed thx to the warm water, after 30 mins have passed, he figured it would be a good idea to get out of the water and dry his body as good as possible with the towel.


	3. Let's fight!

When Cry finished drying himself and wrapped himself in the towel, Pewds first knocked on the door as a signal he comes in.

PewDie: *Peeks in* Okay, you bathed. That's good, I'll wait while you get dressed. *smiles*

Cryaotic dressed himself after Felix left the room and 9 minutes later he was done, PewDie came in when 10 minutes were over, he picked Cry up and brought him to the dining room table where he treat his wings in a careful manner.

Cry: Pewds?

PewDie: Yes?

Cry: Thank you, for... you know... taking care of me like this.

PewDie: No pro-ble-mo~ *smiles* that's what friends are for.

Cry: *smiles* still, I thought it were polite to let you know that I'm thankful.

PewDie: *chuckles softly* Okay Mr. Polite... put your hoodie back on, I finished the treatment.

Cry: *grins and puts his hoodie back on* Yes, “Mom” teasing

PewDie: Oi! *laughing like a retarded hyena* Only because I shriek like a girl doesn't mean I AM one! *wipes tears he laughed out of the corners of his eyes*

Cry: I know. *chuckles*

Some weeks passed and Cryaotic soon became an important part of Felix's life, he brightened the Swedish man up whenever he were down because of missing Marzia. But even the good days would find an end soon. Cry's wing was completely healed and he flew around the house, not needing PewDie's help anymore to get from room to room. To make it easier for Cryaotic to get from room to room, Felix saw into each door a big enough hole on the top, so he could even fly through with no troubles to the next room, in case the door's closed. However... Cry knew he couldn't stay forever, since it was his duty to protect his people from Pshyclon. But how should he confront Felix with the fact that he needs to leave him...? He didn't wanted to leave either, but he had to, for his father's and kingdom's sake! Cryaotic landed on PewDie's shoulder.

Cry: uhm... Pewds...? *nervous*

PewDie: Yes? *looks at Cry, smiling*

Cry: Thanks for everything... I... *looks at ground* I have to go now... I need to safe my father and my kingdom... The weather's good to fly... If I don't go now... all hope will be lost for my people...

PewDie: *smiles softly* It's okay. You have to do what you have to do... right...? Besides... you can still visit me after saving everyone... right??? *afraid that he may never see Cryaotic again*

Cry: depending on the situation... IF I win and IF my father allows me... *sad*

PewDie: You'll win, I believe in you! *smiles reassuringly* Oh! Before you leave... let me make you some snacks so you won't lose during your way back home the needed strength for the fight!

Felix eagerly grabbed a bread, cut some of it off, and got two small phials where he fill in one water and in the other one Arizona Iced Tea. After filling them he put everything into a small bag and handed it over to Cryaotic.

Cry: Thank you, friend... well... I have to go... *hesitantly lifts mask a little, pecks Felix's cheek, takes off and flies out of opened window*

PewDie: *flustered, holds cheek* …

Cryaotic flew and flew till he reached his homeland, as Felix thought... He was able to return, because it was false banishing. He landed in a bush, hiding and looking shocked at what Pshyclon has done to his land. No flowers or trees were growing, all the animals were missing as well, his people all in chains and being forced to work hard, children crying next to their parents bodies who couldn't work enough anymore and just passed out and died, it was the most horrifying thing he has ever seen, anger boiled up in his body at the view of all the damage that madman has done. He saw him pass by and attacked him right away.

Cry: Let my peoples go! They're not yours, nor anyone's slaves!

Pshyclon: Pfft! You Humrids are BORN to be slaves! You are weak, you are small! You are no MATCH for ME, PSHYCLON!

Pshyclon threw Cryaotic at a nearby wall with lots of strength. Cry's vision got blurry and he stumbled, holding his shoulder, he secretly charged lots of energy inside of him, waiting for the perfect chance of a surprise attack, 'if I only had a partner who would distract Pshyclon for me like Pewds always used to do in the video games we played together...!' he thought.

It has been a week since Cryaotic left to safe his kingdom and Felix started to miss him really badly. Was he not his friend after all and only used him to get his wing fixed? Or did something bad happened...??? Felix waited each day at the window they firstly met or paced around the room.

PewDie: Maybe he doesn't liked me after all...? But then again... he pecked my cheek... *sighs* Oh Cry... where ARE you...???

PewDie flopped on his bed, sighed and closed his eyes, not being able to wipe the memories of him and Cry. He trashed around in his bed, unable to sleep he just remained laying in bed, hoping to eventually fall asleep.

Cryaotic: Y-You're not getting away with this! *trashing around*

Pshyclon: Ooooh~? But I already have...~~~ *grins*

Cryaotic: *glaring*

Felix drifted off to a deep slumber, what he couldn't know was that Cry was contacting him by linking to his mind and appearing in his dreams to try to reach out to him so he could get him as a back up.

~in Felix's Dream~

Cryaotic finds himself on a big with wild pretty flowers filled field and a lake nearby. He walked to the river, seeing PewDie sitting in front of it, staring sadly into the lake and... was he... crying??? Cry rushed over to Pewds and hugged him and started to comfort him immediately.

Cryaotic: Pewds! Pewds! Please calm down...! It's me! Cry! *hugging and comforting him*

PewDie: C-Cry??? Wh-Wha? B-But how? And... why...? *blinks in confusion, both surprised and irritated* Aren't you supposed to save your kingdom and rule with your Father together???

Cryaotic: I tried to surprise Pshyclon but... he figured me out and captured me... I'm mind linking to you in your dream to ask you another favor... Could you get to my world and help me save the kingdom? I promise I will be with you forever, Felix! Please... without you I'm lost...! *staring into Pewds' eyes*

PewDie: What?? Do you know if your father is alright? *concerned*

Cryaotic: L-Let's just say... he's in a better place now... *swallows sharply*

PewDie: goes limp No... No, your dad's-?! *not believing what he hears*

Cryaotic: *nods* yes... but if we do nothing all the citizens of my kingdom will die, too...! My father's life shall not be wasted for nothing...!

PewDie understood and did as Cryaotic told him to, he hold his hand in his dream and looked deep into his eyes when the masked man took his mask off.

Cryaotic: I'm sorry, but... I gotta do this otherwise I won't be able to teleport you to my kingdom...

Cry pulled the Swedish man close to a tender, gently, deep kiss. Felix's eyes widened for a second but then slowly fluttered shut and he relaxed and slightly kissed back.

~End of dream and in Cry's kingdom~

Pewds awakes in a bush next to Cry's prison cell window and kept hidden while looking around in confusion.

Cryaotic: hey...! *whispering to Pewds through the small gap of his cell* Don't move and keep quiet... I give you my powers because HE will soon come to get them but if I don't have them he cannot get them... got it? Also... try not to blow up too much with them please... but free the citizens for now and don't worry about me, I'll be fine!

PewDie: O-Okay... I do my best... *places a hand on Cry's, getting Cryaotic's powers and quietly leaves*

Just as soon as Pewds left to save the citizens and of course Cry, Pshyclon entered the cell with a mad grin.

Pshyclon: Rise and chine~ the time has come to steal your powers and with them in my hands... I shall RULE over your and the other worlds! Mwahahahahahha!!! *insane laughter*

Cryaotic: Shut up, Pshyclon! *glaring*

Pshyclon: Oh I will~ after I got your powers~ *casts a spell to absorb Cry's powers but he can't absorb them* Huh??? What The?? *does the spell again* Hey! Where did you put your Powers?! *pulls Cry up by his collar and stares into his eyes*

Cryaotic: Well... I ain't tell YOU, Psychopath! *spits Pshyclon in his face*

Pshyclon: oh you will~ *smirks* I got MANY ways to force the truth out of you, child!

Cryaotic: try me... *glaring*

Pshyclon: Oh I will and you don't even NEED to invite me to do so...~

Pshyclon dragged Cry by his hair out to the torture chamber to make Cryaotic suffer already on the way. While Pshyclon's torture victim was closing his eyes tightly and trying to ignore the pain of his hair being pulled and dragged on the hard dirty and dusty ground, PewDie was freeing the citizens and got from each one their power to save the new king. When Pewds arrived Cry's cell, he didn't find him because Cry was in the torture chamber, having to endure lots of pain.


	4. Blood covered Chains...

Cryaotic: *panting, sweat and blood running down his body* hah... hah... hah...

Pshyclon: *mad laughter* AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Did you have enough now? C'mon... Spit. It. Out...!

Cryaotic: *looks up at Psyhclon, spits blood on his shoe* Happy...? *glaring*

Pshyclon: hmph! *kicks Cry into his stomach hard* You just cannot learn, can you...?

Cryaotic: I c-can learn a l-lot... *in vain* I just don't follow everyone's orders... b-because... not every leader is a w-wise and g-good one to be worthy to be f-followed... *passed out because of blood loss and pain* ...

Pshyclon: *uses heal potion to close the wounds of Cry, to stop the bleeding and to make Cry's blood regain enough so he'd come to in a few seconds* DON'T YOU F***ING PASS OUT ON ME!!!

Cryaotic: *blurry vision, barely able to hear because he just regained consciousness* n-nnngh...

Pshyclon: *takes hold of Cry's hair, dragging him to a different torture chamber, attaches Cry to a table in the middle of an empty room* Let's see... If you're going to spill it out after THIS torture...!

Cryaotic: *watching Pshyclon walking around the room, trying to figure out what will happen next* ...???

PewDie: *asking citizens if they could have a clue where Cry is*

Pshyclon: *smirks insanely at his torture device, walks up to Cry, hiding it behind his back*

Cryaotic: *showing no fear, frowns and keeps pokerface up* Did the bully found a new toy...?

Pshyclon: *grins* You shouldn't have said that... *Stabs one knife in each leg and arm of Cry's body*

Cryaotic: Argh! *closes eyes tightly to deal with the pain*

Pshyclon: *attaches wires to the knives* And NOW... To the BEST PART~ *sneers*

Cryaotic: *blinks and looks at knives* H-Huh?! *glance moves towards to Pshyclon*

Pshyclon: *flips a lever*

All of the sudden electricity rushed through the wires and in less a second through Cryaotics body. Cry's body started twitching, causing the pain of the knives only to increase, Cry no longer had the needed reflexes to cry out in pain, he only could shake and struggle - caused by the electricity - in pain, hoping Pshyclon would stop any time soon. But Pshyclon never showed mercy, he let Cry suffer for around 10 minutes, laughing madly. While Cryaotic heard the with madness filled laughter echoing in the room and in his head, he slowly felt himself drifting into darkness, was he... dying...?! After 10 minutes, it was over, it felt for Cry like hours though. Cryaotic was lying on the table, all limp and unable to move, his pulse barely there and his breathing was a low, weak pace. Surely Pshyclon chuckled as he walked up to Cry and pulled the knives out VERY SLOWLY but all he received were small, weak and quiet whimpers from his captive. Pshyclon pulled out a syringe and needle and injected some odd, pinkish liquid into Cry's right arm. Cryaotic opened his eyes slightly, rolling his head to the left to face his enemy, he felt weird all of a sudden, not knowing he got something injected.

Pshyclon: now... are we going to talk...? *raises an eyebrow*

Cryaotic: m-m...m-ma-may...be...

Pshyclon: *grins* Good... Now... tell me... WHERE are your powers...?

Cryaotic: *sighs dreamily, closes eyes, smiling* In the most prettiest man I've ever met...

Pshyclon: *confused* W-Who???

Cryaotic: *sighing dreamily while thinking about Pewds*

Pshyclon: Oh by the goddess! I injected too much of that bl00dy truth and drug serum! *frustrated and angry*

PewDie: *finally got from someone a hint that Cry is in one of the torture chambers, running to the chambers, looking for Cry there*

Pshyclon: What's the name of that man you're talking about?! *grits teeth*

Cryaotic: *eyes closed, asleep, mumbling* Pewds...

Pshyclon: *grins* Finally...~


	5. Hang in there!

Felix ran down the halls of the building, passing by plenty of different torture chambers, following a blood trail which hopefully belonged to Cry. 'Cry... Hang in there...!' Pewds thought while dashing to the last and final door, hoping to find Cry and to hopefully being able to save him, PewDie may got from each citizen their energy and powers to kick Pshyclon's @$$ but would it be enough? No. Felix can't doubt the powers and his speed now! He heard someone walking up to the door, fright shoots into his body and he quickly jumps up, hanging from the ceiling like a spider, watching the person exiting the room, carrying Cry. Was that Pshyclon...? Pewds had no clue if the person who was carrying Cry was now the one he's supposed to defeat or if the person is saving Cryaotic, Pewds peeks into the chamber to see that no one was there, so he came up with the conclusion that the person who was carrying Cry must be Pshyclon! Felix frowned and quietly followed, crawling down the ceiling to be out of view of the man. After a while of following he got a view of Cry's face, Cry was asleep and smiling slightly, it left PewDie puzzled because no one would smile in his or her sleep after enduring lots of torturing... The Swedish man got caught out of his trance as he heard the man talking.

Pshyclon: Now... Where is that Pewds guy...? *chaining Cry up to a bed, leaning over him* hmmm... deep sleeper... tsk... *brushing a few hair strands out of Cry's face, staring at his face* It's a shame that the true throne owner never can succumb to the Stockholm syndrome... such a waste...

PewDie: … *not quite sure what to do* …

Pshyclon: but... as long as he's drugged... he doesn't know what's going on...~ *grins madly* Maybe I'll have some fun with him BEFORE I make him witness how I kill everyone... including that Pewds guy...

PewDie: *eyes widen, behind door, eavesdropping*

Pshyclon: *moves closer, about to kiss Cryaotic*

PewDie: *not bursting in, needing a plan first, hates the feeling that he can't stop Pshyclon from what he's about to do for now, sneaks away to put his plan into motion*

As Pshyclon pressed his lips against Cry's, Cry woke up from the feeling and opened his eyes, still drugged and feeling funny and great from the serum he got injected into him not a few minutes ago, he stares blankly up for a few seconds, then realizing he's being kissed. Without being able to control himself, Cry replies the kiss, not knowing who he's succumbing to. Pshyclon grinned into the kiss and moved his hands under Cry's clothes, deepening the kiss and slides his tongue into his captive's mouth. Cryaotic gasps and whimpers slightly into the kiss because of Pshyclon's hands touching him sometimes there where it hurts, no matter how much Cry would whimper, the psychopath wouldn't even DARE to stop, in fact, he kept going and teased the poor boy even more by licking at one of the stab wounds. Cry yelped in pain at the sudden lick on one of his fresh wounds, tears starting to form in his eyes. After a few minutes, Pshyclon was bored of watching his captive squirm and cry in pain at his teasing and he moved a hand into his victim's pants, causing Cryaotic to quietly and slightly moan in reply. Pshyclon moved his fingers a bit, massaging Cry there, grinning as he watched him blushing and starting to sweat. While Pshyclon was busy with Cry, Felix got his plan set up, now Pewds only needed to get it put into action.


	6. Death of Pshyclon.

A citizen dressed up as a guard and knocked on the door of the room Pshyclon was in with Cryaotic.

Pshyclon: *growls, opens door and heads on floor* What the hell do you want?! pissed

Citizen: My Lord, the citizens are fighting us and we cannot stop them without killing them... As we know you want to take their energy you would need them alive, Sir...

Pshyclon: grrr...! Always these stupid citizens! *heads outside*

PewDie: *charged an holy energy ball, in front of door where Pshyclon would come out*

Pshyclon headed out of the door and got hit by that very energy ball Felix created and got knocked out, Pewds took Pshyclon's powers away - including the powers he stole from others - and then eliminated him with the new strength power. As Felix finished his job, he gave everyone their powers back and entered the room where Cry was still in. He treated and cleaned Cry's wounds, bandaging them. After he finished, he just hold Cry close, waiting till the drugs would wear off eventually.

Cryaotic: *fell asleep in Felix's arms, smiling in sleep*

PewDie: *smiling softly at Cry* You need and deserve the rest... King Cryaotic...

Cryaotic: F-Felix... *sighs happily in sleep, snuggles closer, buries face in Felix's chest*

A couple of hours passed away and Cry slowly woke up, the drug already worn off.

Cryaotic: m-mmmmh...? *blinks and yawns, rubs his eyes sleepily* Wh-What happened...?

PewDie: Hey there, sleepyhead. *smiling happily*

Felix explained everything to Cry as his sleepy body slowly woke up, too. After all needed things were said, Cryaotic sat down in his throne and ruled over his kingdom. Pewds stayed at Cry's world, all his stuff and of course his pug were brought along into the castle. One night, PewDie was trying to sleep but just couldn't fall asleep, Cry entered his room quietly.

Cryaotic: Felix? Are you still awake...? *whispering*

PewDie: Yes...

Cryaotic: Mind me joining you...? *lightly blushing*

PewDie: *blushes* No, not at all...

Cryaotic: Thank you. *gets in bed next to Felix* I had a terrible nightmare which keeps returning each time I fall asleep...

PewDie: What is it about...?

Cryaotic: P-Pshyclon returning and destroying everything a-and... k-killing you...

PewDie: nawwww... c'mere... *pulls Cry close, arms wrapped around Cryaotic* I won't let the nightmares haunt you... That's a promise...

Cryaotic: T-Thank you... *face bright red, hearing Felix's heartbeat* F-Felix?

PewDie: Yes?

Cryaotic: I love you...

PewDie: *surprised but smiles warmly/softly, kisses Cry's forehead* I love you too... Cry...

 

 

~The End(?)~

 

 

JUST KIDDING!!!

 

-a year later-

Felix and Cry became a couple and adopted a baby, since someone would need to take over the throne when Cry and Felix are no longer, however, their child causes LOTS of problems...


	7. Wait... WHAT?!

Cryaotic: Come back here you little monkey~!

Cry was chasing his one year old son who already learned to walk -well... better said to RUN- chuckling happily. Felix watched his two goofballs running around, smiling.

PewDie: Careful Chris... don't hurt yourself... *smiling warmly while watching*

Cryaotic: catches his son A-ha! Gotcha~

Chris: da? Can we visit ma home?

PewDie: oi~ how often do I need to say~? I'm not a woman... xD

Chris: you scream like a girl... so that makes you ma.

Felix laughed and shook his head, no matter how much he tried to deny, Chris wouldn't let up calling him ma.

PewDie: and sure, as long as Cry is fine with it.

Cry: I'm TOTALLY fine with that! *eager grin*

The three left for a small vacation to Felix's world, little Cry and Pewds knew... Chris will cause A LOT of trouble... Chris started exploring right away as they arrived Felix's house, curious of what he may find. Cry watched over his son while PewDie prepared some bag packs for a camping trip in the woods. Eventually they started heading out, of course the two adults had to keep carrying their son since he would complain from all the walking otherwise, so they took turns. When they finally arrived the forest and set up the camp, Chris was already sleeping peacefully in Cry's arms.

Cryaotic: nawww... look at our little sunshine... already in dreamland...

PewDie: heh...yeah...

Cryaotic: You tired?

PewDie: little... you?

Cryaotic: nah... I'm good. Go ahead and get some rest, I will do the first watch.

PewDie: m'kay.

Cryaotic handed Chris over to his dear husband and started the first night watch, you can never be sure what might be out there. After five total hours, Cry woke Felix so he wouldn't be completely exhausted. Pewds was now in charge to keep a look out in case dangerous critters would come near their position. He hummed softly to calm his nerves a bit, this seemed more like a real life horror game situation than a trip for him at this very point of being the only one awake in the dark woods. Felix flinched as he heard some noises coming from behind him. The Swedish man turned his flashlight on and turned around to where the noise came from. He gasped as he noticed what was approaching him.

???: Ellos, Pewdie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really got inspiried enough recently, usually RolePlaying helps me to get into the right mood and my stories practically write themselves but... I guess my depressions take the better of me... ;/ THANKS A LOT MOM...! *frustrated sigh* If you have any ideas what I could write next I would be VERY gratefull! ^^'


	8. Long Time no seen.

PewDie: Ste...phano...? *cocking head to the right while raising an eyebrow in confusion*

Stephano: Who else??? *grins softly*

PewDie: No, this cannot be...! You... you're from a video game...! *shakes head rather quickly while having his eyes closed* Maybe I'm more tired than I thought...? *talked to himself*

Stephano: *walked up quietly, standing right in front of Felix*

PewDie: *stopped shaking his head and opens his eyes* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! *let out a loud, girlish shriek* Helevete! Don't do that! *he backed up*

Felix's shriek caused Cry and their son to wake and crawling out of the tent.

Cryaotic: Felix? What's wrong??? *rushed over rather quickly*

PewDie: Cry? Remember when I told you about... uh... well... Stephano...?

Cryaotic: *staring at Stephano with irritation*

Stephano: *waves*

PewDie: well... that's him... *rubs back of his neck, thinks that all of this is VERY awkward*

Stephano: Ellos, I'm Stephano... *holds hand out for a simple hand shake*

Cryaotic: *hesitantly takes hand and does a hand shake* Suuuup... Stephano...?

Chris: Ma? Da? Whose that weird gold guy?

PewDie: C-Chris! *laughs nervously*

Stephano: Well... I am not supposed to BE here since this world isn't the world I belong to but the whole castle appeared here for no reason... ALONG with those... BARRELS... *grits teeth*

PewDie: WHAT?! *looks at him dumbfounded*

Cryaotic: Uhm... Barrels are...?

PewDie: Bad guys... Not as powerful as Pshyclon to be no danger to you and the rest of the Humrids but powerful and dangerous enough to harm humans like me and the rest on this planet... animals included... *he frowned*

Stephano: So, PewDie... Could you... maybe come with me and fight them???

PewDie: Of course! Anything for the Bro-Army! *highfives him*

Stephano: *returned the highfive* Good... I knew I could count on you.

Cryaotic: I want to help, too!

Chris: Me, too! It's too dangerous for ma herself...!

PewDie: I'm sorry, Chris, but you need to watch over Cry for me.

Cry: Hey! *pouts*

PewDie: Because he'll need all the help he can get to protect the other humans from the mean old Barrel King.

Stephano: uh... *clears throat*

PewDie: What???

Stephano: The... uh... Barrel King got overthrown a LONG time ago... PewDie... *low yet nervous chuckle*

PewDie: Whose leading the Barrels then???

Stephano: *hesitantly whispers in his ear* M-Mr. Chair...

PewDie: *looks at him wide eyed* N-No... How???

Stephano: I'll tell you on the way, okay?! We gotta go! Now!

PewDiePie and Stephano headed for the castle as Stephano began explaining everything to his best Bro.

Stephano: It began with overthrowing the Barrel King. Mr. Chair had created an VERY excellent battle plan which helped us to defeat the King by sneaking in and taking him off by surprise. But... it didn't go as planned as we expected. The King's crown fell and landed on Mr. Chair's head. Mr. Chair refused to take the crown off, we first thought he just wanted to keep it as a trophy or something like that since for him it is VERY rare to get one due the fact that he barely fights and he just wanted that as a reminder of creating a successful fight plan. … We've been fools. The crown was making him not only meaner but also stronger. After 3 days, I confronted him, telling him that he NEEDS to take that thing off of his head because he's going mad. He refused again, so I tried to get it off of him by force but... the crown made him already too strong for me to handle. After a month, Mr. Chair built a machine that brought the whole castle to your world. I took the first chance to run and look for you and... well... you know the rest...

PewDie: So I suppose he's extremely strong by now? Since he's wearing that crown for over a month.

Stephano only nodded as they arrived the castle and entered it through a secret way.

Stephano: He is... not only that but he also captured some of us. Piggeh, Jennifer... even Skully...

PewDie: Who else is left...?

Stephano: You, Me, Torchy, Mayo and Gonzales.

PewDie: Is Gonzales good?

Stephano: yes. He was under Barrel King's spell, which broke once that darn crown fell off of that fat King's head.

Stephano explained further what happened to Andrico.

Stephano: Andrico is also no longer. He had backed me up when Mr. Chair tried to kill me so I could flee. *he sighed softly with a touch of sadness* He was a good bro...

PewDie: *he reached out for Stephano's shoulder and placed a hand on it* We will avenge him...

Stephano: You won't kill Mr. Chair! R-Right?! *he flinched and looked at Felix with shock*

PewDie: What?! No! I meant by that by melting that crown! Who do you think I am?! *Felix stared at Stephano with irritation*

Stephano: S-Sorry! It's just, it sounded like that...

PewDie: It's okay, Bro. You shall be forgiven. *he beamed happily*

Stephano: I wish I could be as positive in this situation as you, PewDie.

The two of them entered a room which only contained a few things. The objects shape shifted into human forms. Felix gasped as he figured it were Torchy, Mayo and Gonzales.

Gonzales: Ellos, PewDie.

Torchy: Hello, Pewds.

Mayo: Hello, PewDie.

PewDie: Hey, guys.

-Meantime, in the depths of the Castle Brennenburg-

Barret: My King... Your “trophy” has entered the castle...

Mr. Chair: Excellent... get everything prepared... this is going to be FUN...~


	9. Just an Info about what's happening!

(A/N): AAAAAARGH! *slams head against desk* I seriously am trying to come up with ideas but my brain's just remaining EMPTY! I tried MEDITATION, JOGGING, BURNING INCENSE WHILE DRINKING TEA, YOGA! None of it has helped my mind to be cleared up from this writer block in my head!!! D:


End file.
